The Beginning of Love
by RubyBelle
Summary: A rumor is being passed around, saying that Hinata is a lesbian! Ino tells Sakura to never talk to her, but Sakura decides to find out what really happened. [YURI, oneshot, SakuHina, T for yuriness, flames are as welcomed as praises, Made for dA contest.]


Hey! I'm back! Well, actually, I wrote this for a contest on deviantART that was being held by a HinaSaku club...It took me a while to do, so, hey! Hope it's good!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **NOT** own Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, or anyone else this story mentions. Kishimoto-sama does.

**The Beginning of Love**

**A SakuHina fanfic**

* * *

Haruno Sakura smiled, stretching her arms, so her fists were pointing towards the clear sky.

She was having a wonderful day.

Yes, she knew that things could change, because it was only 10 A.M., but things were going well. Her relationship with Uchiha Sasuke was going great, and they could even be called boyfriend/girlfriend. Tsunade had given her the day off because she was doing so well with her job, and her paycheck had finally came! Everything was going great.

_Wonder what Ino's doing…_ She thought as she neared their usual meeting spot. She smiled after she saw a flick of long blonde hair and a flash of purple clothes. She ran up ahead.

"Ino!! Hey, In…o…" She paused, realizing what she had just ran into.

Yamanako Ino was standing with her hands on her hips and her weight shifted to her right leg, her torso bent forwards a little bit. She glared at Sakura as if it was her fault for everything wrong in the world. Hyuuga Hinata was standing opposite of her, her shoulders rigid , her arms close to her body, and her right hand holding her left hand over her chest. She frantically glanced at Sakura, her eyes tearing up.

"What's…going on?" Sakura asked, waving her left hand slightly.

"Nothing," Ino spoke first. She shook her head, crossing her arms. "Just having a discussion. Right, _Hinata_?" She glared at the dark-haired girl.

Hinata nodded so hard, that Sakura wondered if it was about to pop off. "J-J-Just a d-discu-cussion." Hinata stuttered, her cheeks reddening.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Well…Ok, then…" She turned to Ino. "Can we talk?"

Ino shook her head, pulling a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hinata?" She glared at her. "Do you mind?"

Hinata, almost on cue, shook her head and ran off.

Sakura sighed. "What did you do to her?" She asked, once Hinata was out of earshot. "She's more frantic than a beaten dog."

Ino looked around slightly, than pulled Sakura closer to her by her shoulders. "Listen, you _can't tell anyone_."

Sakura nodded, lowering her head a bit.

"So, Tenten-kun told me that Temari-san told her that she overheard Kurenai-chan telling Anko-chan that Hinata was always the extremely shy girl. But, the catch was that Anko-chan laughed and said, 'not with me.' Kurenai-chan laughed and said, 'yeah, not so much with girls.' Then, a week later, Tenten-kun saw Hinata kiss Kurenai-chan on the cheek, and she _didn't even blush_!! So then—"

Sakura admired the fact that in that one paragraph, she hadn't even taken in one breath.

"—Tenten-kun told me that Hinata never blushed when she was with Kurenai-chan or Anko-chan, and then it hit me a that she must be a—" She took a deep breath before saying the next word, "_lesbian_!!"

Sakura got a peculiar look on her face. "I don't blush with you, but I do with Sasuke. Does that make me a lesbo?"

Ino shook her head. "No, no, _no_!!" She tapped Sakura on the forehead. "See, you have already proved to me that you love Sasuke! But, Hinata, she never proves anything!"

"She liked Naruto-kun. "

"How do you know?"

"She blushed around him."

"She blushed around everyone."

"Other than girls."

"Ugh!" Ino shook her head and stood up straight. "Look, the rumor that she's a lesbian has already been spread, so if you value your image and mine, you won't hang out with her."

Sakura shook her head. "Why was she crying?"

Ino sighed, crossing her arms. "Look, I asked her if she really was a lesbo, and she started crying, which signified to me that she was."

Sakura frowned. "So, you don't want me to talk to her because she's been dubbed a lesbian by your standards?"

"Yes!" Ino smiled. "You get it!"

Sakura groaned.

"Look, just don't talk to her," Ino pointed to the direction Hinata had ran off. "Both of us don't want to be dubbed lesbo's, and I don't want to be dubbed a friend of a lesbian!"

Sakura bit her lip, but it didn't stop the insult bubbling to her lips. "Ino, you can be really conceited at times. This is just like telling someone that no one will ever love them."

She walked away, towards the Hyuuga mansion, ignoring Ino's shouts.

**XOXOXOX**

Sakura sighed, walking a bit slower. She had been practically running the entire way to the Hyuuga mansion. Now all she had to do was find Hinata and clear up everything.

But after seeing the huge gate in front of the house, she stopped.

The large gate—no, _wall_—had a metal plate residing beside a gray intercom which had the kanji symbols "HYUUGA" engraved in it. Sakura slowly walked closer to the intercom, and pressed the square button with the words "CALL" printed.

The loud static buzz made her jump.

"Hello?" The voice squawked over the intercom.

"Um, h-hello?" Sakura leaned in closer, brushing back a lock of her pink hair. "Um, H-Haruno Sakura for a Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Is she expecting you?" The voice sounded annoyed.

"Well, no, but…"

The voice sighed. "Should she know you?" It reasoned.

"Um, yes. I'm her friend."

The voice sighed again and said, "One moment."

Another loud buzz, and the metallic gate beside it opened up. Sakura jumped.

An elderly woman dressed in a traditional kimono was waiting on the opposite side. "Hello?" She smiled softly, her eyes closed.

"Oh, um…" Sakura stood strait up. "Can I see Hyuuga Hinata?"

The woman nodded thoughtfully, and turned around. "Hyuuga Hinata-sama is in her room. Please allow me to escort you there."

Sakura nodded, and followed her, wondering if Hinata had ever gotten used to this entire thing.

**XOXOXOX**

"S-Sakura?" Hinata muttered, sliding the bamboo paper door open. Her eyes were red, and she wore a regular dark blue shirt, her jacket laying elsewhere.

Sakura nodded. "Hi," She smiled. "Sorry."

Hinata shook her head, and nodded to the woman. She nodded then turned around.

Hinata shut the door behind Sakura as she examined the room. It was…_large_, and another bamboo paper door was half-way open on the other side of the room, allowing people to view the magnificent garden outside. If you walked right out, you would hit a wooden deck, then a few steps to the garden. A small hallway was on the far left side of the room, which led to a possible bathroom or a bedroom. A small table resided in the middle of the room and her jacket laid on top alongside a tissue box.

"Were you…" _crying?_ Sakura couldn't bring herself to say the last word.

Hinata looked down at her feet sheepishly. "I-I'm s-s-sorry for m-making you w-worry."

Sakura shook her head. "Nah," She turned around to face Hinata. "I came here to settle something."

Hinata looked up, startled.

Sakura sighed. "Let's take a seat outside," She smiled. "It's a beautiful day."

Hinata nodded, and lead her to the wooden deck.

After seating, Sakura turned to Hinata. "Look, what did Ino actually ask you?"

Hinata looked away, avoiding Sakura's gaze. "I-If I w-was…a…" She put her hand to her mouth, and whispered the last word. "L-Lesbian."

Sakura nodded and crossed her legs and arms. "And, what did you say?"

Hinata shook her head, her hand still on her mouth. "N-Nothing," she whispered. "I-I c-couldn't say a-anything."

"So, you started crying, right?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura smiled. "After that, I came, yadda, yadda, yadda," She wove her hand in the air. "Do you know what happened to make her ask that?"

Hinata shook her head, but paused. She lowered her hand. "Sh-She s-said it w-was b-because I had k-k-kissed K-Kurenai-san on th-the cheek." She whispered.

Sakura nodded. "Why did you do that, anyway?" She caught the look on Hinata's face, and quickly added, "I just wanna know."

Hinata nodded. "Sh-She had…She g-gave me…A p-present."

Sakura nodded, leaning on closer. "For what?"

"W-Well…I t-told her th-that F-Father t-told me 'G-Good job', a-and she gave m-me a-a present f-for m-my g-g-good w-work…" Tears ran down her cheek. "I-I was s-so happy…I h-hugged h-her and g-gave h-her a k-k-kiss…"

Sakura smiled. "That seems reasonable," She stopped, remembering what Ino had said about Anko. "Oh, and, are you ever with Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san?"

Hinata nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. "W-We g-go out s-somet-times…"

"And you have fun, play around, that kind of stuff, right?"

She nodded.

Sakura sighed, pressing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and her thumb. "One last thing," She said. "Do you blush around them?"

Hinata looked up a confused face on. "No!" She said, almost offended. "They're close friends! I don't blush with close friends!"

Sakura looked up, amazed. "You didn't stutter," She marveled.

Hinata blushed. "W-Well…I-I d-don't stutter w-when I know what I-I'm talking about…"

Sakura smiled. "OK," She laid back, staring up at the clear sky. "So, you kissed Kurenai-sensei because she gave you an awesome present, and you don't blush with close friends—Kurenai-sensei and Anko-san. Also," She sat back up. "You don't stutter when you know what you're talkin' 'bout."

Hinata nodded. "T-That's about i-it…"

Sakura smiled, then shook her head and got a serious look on her face. "Now, this one question still remains unanswered."

Hinata shirked a bit.

Sakura softened her face, and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Look, I need to ask you, or the question'll be a 'yes'."

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Sakura looked down at her feet. "Are you actually a lesbian?"

Hinata shook her head. "No! No, I-I'm not!!"

Sakura smiled. "That's all I need."

Hinata looked down at Sakura's hand. "Sakura…D-Do you th-think it's w-wrong to b-be…"

Sakura cut her off. "No. Not at all," She smiled. "Whatever floats your boat."

Hinata smiled, her eyes tearing up again.

"Thank you."

Sakura placed her hand behind her, making extra support so she wouldn't fall over. Her other hand hovered above the other girl's back. She made sure to keep her lips in the same spot, so she wouldn't lose grip on Hinata's. Her heart thumped and her stomach churned as she realized that she _enjoyed_ the feeling running through her.

Hinata slowly separated from Sakura, and sat back, her face pointed downwards.

Sakura's hands flew to her face, and covered her lips. "Hinata!" She gasped. "I thought you weren't—"

Hinata smiled. "I'm not," She looked away.

Sakura smiled also. "You know, I hate Ino," She shook her head slightly, letting her hands fall back into her lap. "She made me get with Sasuke. I actually hate him."

Hinata smiled. "So…"

Sakura leaned a bit closer into Hinata's face, until her lips were a few inches away from Hinata's.

"You said you weren't…" She whispered.

Hinata smiled. "I'm not."

Her last words before their lips touched again were, "_I'm bi_."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! I'm done.

Hinata was really a bitch to write. I hate having to type her st-st-stutt-ttering...

Why is Ino so easy to make a bitch? Why does Hinata stutter so goddamn much? Why is being a lezbo so bad? Why does everytime I use an intercom I have some bored, annoyed, pissed-off lady on the other side, chewing gum, answering me?

Oh well. Got any questions? Flames? Comments? Praises? All are welcomed.


End file.
